3 Songs For Pidge
by Princess Zatana
Summary: A small Drabble for Pidge's Birthday! SMALL ANGST WARNING Wrote this last April but I'm just getting around to posting it.


"Happy Birthday To You!" The Voltron crew sang to their favorite green paladin, Pidge. It was her Birthday, according to Coran's calculations. "Happy Birthday To YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR PIDGEEEE!" Coran tried to join Lance in going opera style making everyone cringe. "HAAAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAAAAY TOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOU!" Everyone held out the final notes of the song. The girl couldn't help but laugh. Her friends were so weird, and she loved them!

"And Many More on Channel Four!" Lance continued. Shiro face palmed.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Pidge rolled her eyes, her smile still wide as could be. "You're ridiculous!"

Lance slung an arm over the birthday girl.

"Yet, you still love us."

"More like tolerates us." Keith pointed out. Lance glared at the emo paladin.

"The only thing she tolerates is your hair." He shot back.

"That's enough you two." Shiro cut in earning grumbles from the two teens.

"Quite so!" Alura spoke up, obviously excited. "Stop bickering so we can hurry up and finish the cake!"

"Why do we wana' rush eating the cake?" Pidge spoke up as she received a piece of cake from Hunk. Hunk took great care in plating each piece of the cake perfectly before he continued passing them out.

Coran pulled out an altean tablet and began scrolling on it. "According to my research, after cake, it is customary for Terran's to receive…"

The ginger alien was cut off by both Pidge and Lance.

"PRESENTS!" They exclaimed in unison!

"You got me presents? How? When?" Pidge looked at her friends in confusion. They all just smirked back at her.

"We have our ways." Shiro patted the Birthday Girl's shoulder.

Pidge was excited! No, she was beyond excited! She was Ecstatic!

"Just don't choke on my hard work." Hunk warned. "We don't need a repeat of the meatloaf incident." The yellow paladin shot Lance a look making everyone laugh.

"What? It was worth it." Lance defended himself, popping another bite of cake in his mouth.

Pidge watched the interactions between her friends. It reminded the girl of her family. They way they played was so similar to back home. It was like deja vu. If only her family could be here… Then it really would the perfect Birthday.

* * *

 **Galra Prison:**

 ***Thump!***

"Ug…" Sam Holt groaned as he landed on the ground. The Galra soldier chuckling as he locked the cell.

"Dad!" Matt quickly dashed to his father helping him over to a corner of the cell. "Are you alright?"

Matt sat down on the ground with his father.

"Yes, I'm fine." The father responded with a fake smile.

Matt frowned. It was obvious his father was growing weaker. He had to keep his Father going or they would… No! He wouldn't let that happen!

"Do you know what today is Matt?" Sam interrupted his son's thoughts as they sat on the cold metallic floor.

"Um… No." Matt looked at his father quizzically. He'd honestly stopped counting the days long ago.

"It's April 3rd." The old man smiled.

Matt's eyes grew wide.

"Katie's Birthday." He muttered.

"Yup." Sam smiled at the memories of his family. "She's 15 now. Almost a grown woman." He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. Picturing his precious daughter.

"We should sing for her." Matt spoke, pulling his father from his thoughts. The men's eyes met. Their smiles growing less forced. It was Matt who started singing first. "Happy Birthday to you." The lyrics bounced from his mouth with a renewed sense of glee.

"Happy Birthday to you." Sam smiled, joining his son. "Happy Birthday dear Katie! Happy Birthday to you!" As they finished singing, Sam reached out to his son, pulling him into a hug. His scruffy beard scratching against his son's cheeks.

"At least Katie and Mom have each other." The older Holt smiled thinking of his lovely wife.

Matt pulled his father closer. "And you have me!"

* * *

 **Back on earth:**

It was night time, around 11:57 pm. Most houses were sound asleep, but one still stirred. It was a small modest home. The only light came from a small kitchen table. There's a picture on the table, illuminated by a single candle. It's a birthday candle resting on a cupcake.

There at the table was Colleen Holt. She sat all alone as she sings for her little girl. Her Katie Cat.

"Happy birthday to you." The woman's voice cracks, but she continues. "Happy Birthday to you…" Tears streak down her face. She reaches out for the picture, stroking it gently...

"Happy birthday dear Katie…." Her chest tightens under the weight of losing her beloved little girl. "Happy birthday to you.." The final words of the song are barely a whisper.

"Nnnn….nnnn…" Gunther, Katie's old dog, whines. He rests his head on Colleen's lap, letting her know she's not alone. The woman slipped off her chair onto the floor. Taking the pet in her arms she caves in on herself, letting the ugly sobs echo through the deserted Holt home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing this (did it way back last year but I'm only posting it now)


End file.
